


Please

by Katalyna_Rose



Series: Alie Hawke [15]
Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age II
Genre: Aftercare, BDSM, Dom Fenris (Dragon Age), Dom/sub, F/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Riding Crops, Spanking, established D/s relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-21
Updated: 2017-11-21
Packaged: 2019-02-05 06:22:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,068
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12788691
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Katalyna_Rose/pseuds/Katalyna_Rose
Summary: Though Alie taught Fenris to read, this time it’s her turn for a lesson. She must learn how to read through waves of sensation and desire. (The book being read is the codex entry: History of Kirkwall: Chapter 1)READ THE TAGS





	Please

“Please?” Alie asked, leaning forward, hands braced on Fenris’s knees as he pointedly stared at his book. She suspected he hadn’t actually been reading it since she walked in wearing nothing but her robe pulled open far enough to reveal most of her breasts, its hem short enough to tease the bottom of her ass.

“No,” Fenris told her, but he was stiff and a smirk played across his lips. She knew the game.

“Please?” she asked again.                            

“No. I would like to read,” he told her.

“So read,” she told him. Then she grinned. “Or I’ll read to you.” The book snapped shut and glinting green eyes looked up at her.

“An interesting thought,” he admitted. His face began to darken and her breath sped up correspondingly, excitement pooling in her belly. Fenris wrapped a hand in her dark hair, pulling her head back. He stood slowly, his grip on her hair ensuring that she was made to stand straight as well. She met his eyes boldly, the way he liked, and slowly wet her lips with her tongue. A growl vibrated through is chest and shivered across her skin and she whimpered, weak-kneed, when he bent his head to gently kiss her lips. The soft touch was followed immediately by a hard yank on her hair as he directed her out of the study and towards the bedroom.

The book he’d been reading was carefully placed on the bed, its distance from the edge purposeful and measured. Then he turned to her, standing in the middle of the room, watching him with wide eyes, waiting. He tugged on the loose sash of her robe and allowed it to pool at her feet, leaving her bare, not a stitch on her. His eyes traveled down her form slowly, puckering her nipples and raising the fine hairs across her skin, making her shiver under the weight of his gaze. Then he turned away again and she fought a tide of disappointment as she reminded herself to wait. He turned to their cabinet and retrieved a riding crop before returning to her. Using the crop, he lifted her chin to make her meet his eyes instead of letting her study the way the light caressed the well-worn leather in her lover’s hand.

“Pain,” he murmured, a statement but also a question.

“Any,” she responded. “Please.” He growled, excited by her answer.

“Intercourse,” he asked her next. She thought about it for a moment, weighing her body’s needs for him, for his power over her and her power under him and her lust.

“If that is what you desire,” she finally answered.

“Restraints.”

“Doesn’t matter.”

“The usual limits?” This time it was a question, much softer. She smiled and nodded. “Good. I am the same.” She nodded again, appreciating anew the benefits of knowing each other so well. The crop tilted her face up again before lightly stroking over her cheek. “You remember your safewords?”

“Yes, my wolf,” she replied, shivering.

“Tell me,” he commanded, power gathering in his form but not yet released.

“Yellow to pause. Red to stop. Safeword to end it all for the day,” she told him softly, mouth going dry in anticipation.

“And when I am finished with you,” he continued, his tone making her shiver, “what will I say?”

_“Champion,”_ she whispered. He smiled just slightly and smacked her nipple with the riding crop. She gasped at the sharp pain that shivered through her, trembling from even that.

“You will read,” he told her, voice low and dark, command in every fiber of his being. He flicked the crop at the book on the bed, opened to the first page, and cocked a brow at her. A test to see if she knew what to do, and she shivered as she proved her knowledge and willingness. She leaned over the bed, resting her elbows under her and keeping her knees straight, she leaned over the page. Her hands rested palm down on either side of the book. Her eyes would cross after a while, but by then it wouldn’t matter. The bed was shorter than her waist by several inches and she ended up with her ass high in the air, feet spread just a little wider than her hips. A warm, rough hand stroked down her ass, one cheek at a time. Then the riding crop smacked her so lightly that it felt like a bug bite. Even so, she stifled a squeak as her toes curled in the plush carpet. She knew it would have a cumulative effect that she looked forward to. “Read.”

Alie had to take a few deep breaths before she could make her eyes focus on the page before her. “’It's difficult for many to comprehend today, but there was a time when Kirkwall was believed to be the very edge of the world,’” she read, and the crop smacked her ass to make her gasp and rock on her feet briefly. “’It was Emerius then, named after its founder Magister Emerius Kraven… K-Krayvan…’” She corrected herself as swiftly as she could when she mispronounced the name, but gasped sharply as Fenris delivered an open-palm hit to her ass that forced her to rock forward so hard she hit her knees on the frame of the bed. The pain of it, much more intense than the riding crop, shot through her nerves and made her head spin. Wide-eyed, she cast a glance over her shoulder and was punished for it when the riding crop smacked down between her shoulder blades. Instinctively, she lowered her head back to the book. “F-Fenris?”

“Read,” he commanded again. “And do get it right this time.” She shivered at the dark power of his words, resisting the urge to fidget in her stance as arousal began to shiver through her core. The need to obey was exactly as strong as the need to disobey, but for once she wanted the reward more than the punishment, especially since she knew the book was a difficult one and as they continued she would make more and more mistakes that would result in plenty of punishment.

“’It was Emerius then,’” Alie continued, “’named after its founder Magister Emerius Krayvan, and it was but one outpost on the very fringe of the Tevinter Imperium.’” The completed sentence was rewarded with another smack from the riding crop. She keened slightly as it snapped down on the flesh left sensitive by his palm, leaving a white-hot memory of its presence. “’There the magister's serfs worked the quarries for the jet stone needed for the mighty temples of Minrathous.’” The riding crop rewarded her for the sentence and she bit back a moan. “’After a slave rebellion nearly burned the temple to the ground in the great city, it was determined that a center for the slave trade would need to be established well away from the more civilized parts of the Imperium.’” The sharp hit of the crop made her whimper, the expected cumulative effect already building and taking her breath away. “’Though this account may be exaggerated, since the notorious Archon…’” She paused, trying to catch her breath, but was instantly punished by another open-palmed slap across her ass. She cried out sharply, head dipping down to rest on the pages of the book, posture slouching. When she stayed there too long, the crack of his palm echoed again through the room and her scream ended on a whimper.

“Discipline, Alexandria,” Fenris growled. She stiffened from the sound of her full name, irritation flashing through her, and she nearly stood before the force of another smack on her ass doubled her over on the bed again.

_“It’s Alie,”_ she growled into the pages under her face. Another hit drove her knees into the bed hard enough to bruise, but she pushed back against his hand.

“You are mine, Alexandria,” he told her. She growled at him, glaring over her shoulder, and caught only the glint of green eyes and a dark smirk before her face was pressed deep into the book by the crack of the riding crop between her shoulders, the stinging pain making her roll her shoulders against the lingering tingles. “Behave, and read.”

“Call me by the correct name and maybe I will,” she growled, face still stuck to the pages she was supposed to read. The crop cracked across her shoulders at the same time his hand smacked her ass and she shrieked.

“You are utterly impossible,” he sighed as she trembled, the pain only empowering her, making her hungry for more. He spanked her ass again, rocking her forward. “Read,” he commanded. She shook her head, crumpling the pages under her cheek. He growled and smacked her again. She bit her lip and clenched her teeth and refused to give in. “Sweet Alexandria, you must learn to behave.” The next smack of the riding crop hit the back of her knee and made her crumple to the ground. She grunted and pressed her cheek against the blanket on the bed, her hands still stretched up toward the book.

_“Alie,”_ she growled again, no longer certain exactly why she was fighting it.

Fenris hummed in thought as he left her crumpled on the floor. “You have a beautiful name, Alexandria,” he observed. “I would use it when you look the most beautiful.” The words and their implication shivered through her with such pleasure that she knew she’d just lost this fight. She couldn’t even be mad about it, which almost made her mad.

She took a deep breath and released it slowly, then tension draining from her. “May I return to my previous position?” she asked him softly.

“Concede,” he commanded. She had, but she didn’t want to tell him. She hesitated until the crop smacked between her shoulder blades again and she whined. Her ass throbbed strongly and that spot on her back burned deliciously and she gave herself to him in relief.

“Please call me Alexandria when it suits you,” she whispered into the blanket. Instead of smacking her, he placed the riding crop gently on her back. It was a soft touch but she flinched and shivered anyway.

“Louder,” he said. “Let me hear you.”

She obeyed and felt the cool rush of relief in her belly. “Please call me Alexandria when it suits you.”

The warmth of his clothed body surrounding her on the floor made her stiffen in surprise, but his arms were gentle as he picked her up and let her stand again. He pushed her back into her previous position over the book, smoothing the pages for her. His tongue traced the shell of her ear, his hands smoothing over her tender ass for a few long moments.

“Good girl,” he whispered into her ear, then bit it just sharply enough for her to feel it and moan. “Read,” he commanded again.

She had to take several deep breaths to steady herself before she could, and when she did her voice was low and rough. “’Because the new slave outpost would become wealthy beyond imagining, competition among prospects reportedly took over twenty years to resolve, resulting in great bloodshed in the frontier, well away from the archon's eyes,’” she read, and expected the riding crop to smack her ass. It didn’t, and instead she felt the press of Fenris’s hard cock against her entrance. She gasped, her eyes widening as she fought the urge to look over her shoulder at him. When she didn’t continue, the riding crop thwacked between her shoulder blades again to make her whine and tremble.

“’Magister took arms against magister, mostly in the form of small armies of serfs and mercenaries,” she continued, slowly and carefully so that she made no mistakes. She wanted this, wanted him to press inside and fuck her. And when she finished the sentence successfully, he slid an inch into her, her sex clenching around the head of his cock as she whimpered with need. Instinctively, she tried to wiggle back and take him deeper, but his hand cracked down on her ass hard and her hips surged forward. He didn’t allow his cock to slip out of her, however, and she shook her head hard to clear it and continue, her voice sounding strangled as she fought the pleasure and the need.

“’Over half the slaves in existence allegedly died in these battles before Emerius was finally chosen, thanks to the marriage of Krayvan's son to the archon's daughter.’” He slid another inch into her and she moaned as her sex was stretched by his thick cock. It was such a struggle to continue when her heart was pounding in her ears and need thrummed through her to cloud her mind and her arousal was made obvious by the way her cunt drenched his cock.

“’Within a mere decade, the mighty fortress was erected on the cliff where Kirkwall now stands.’” He gave her another inch of agony, her sex clenching desperately. She was trembling continuously and struggling through the reading, desperate for him. “’Over one million slaves passed into- th-through,’” she stuttered, gasping through waves of sensation. But she’d made a mistake and her punishment was swift as Fenris pulled his cock out of her cunt. Her reaction was visceral as she reached back for him and desperately cried, “No! Please, Fenris! Not this!”

He grabbed her wrists and pinned them to the bed but she struggled under him, whimpering and trembling and squirming in desperation. “Alexandria, be still,” he growled, his voice strangled as well as he held her down mercilessly.

She obeyed but for the trembling of her body and the need within her. “Please, Fenris. Please fuck me. I can’t… I can’t keep going. Please… Please take me.” A gentle kiss was pressed to her neck.

“One more sentence, Alexandria.” His command rumbled through her, a concession she hadn’t expected. “Discipline yourself.”

She nodded shakily he let her up enough that she would be able to read the page. It took her a moment to find her place, the sentence she’d interrupted. She spoke carefully, each syllable sounded out as he had done when he was first learning so that she would make no more mistakes. “’Over one million slaves passed through its gates before the Imperium eventually fell, an unimaginable number by today's standards,’” she managed. He rewarded her by removing the book from under her and gently pressing her down onto the bed. Then he sheathed himself in her with one long stroke and she screamed. Her legs trembled and shook so hard that only his weight over her and his cock spearing her kept her standing. Her hips shifted and wiggled as her body adjusted to the intrusion, burning friction filling her with need.

He didn’t give her enough time to adjust and soon began to rock his hips against her with swiftly increasing speed. She whimpered at the pain and the bite of it, her juices beginning to drip down her thighs. Her body took too long to open for him, so he smacked her ass again. She screamed and felt her sex clench and then release and he moaned as suddenly he was able to move within her at the pace he desired. He spanked her again and again, bruising her already tender flesh as he fucked her so hard that her knees banged the bed frame and her screams were muffled by the mattress and her fists clenched in the sheets.

Orgasm, when it found her, didn’t flow over her as much as it drowned her in a tidal wave of pleasure. Her body tensed and her thoughts blanked out and all that existed was the white hot agony of release, pleasure and pain blending until they were one and the same. She lost sense of what was happening to her, but she knew he came when the heat of her release turned liquid.

She had no idea how long it went on, agony and bliss stretching and condensing within her. The first thing she was aware of when it was finally over was the brush of soft lips against her cheek and the whispered word, _“Champion.”_ She was boneless, completed, fulfilled. Tremors shivered through her body and her heart was still pounding and when she tried to speak all that came out was a hoarse groan. But she turned her head and managed a small kiss that made his lips curl up beneath hers. His hands were gentle as he turned her onto her back and she moaned at the pressure on her ass.

“Alie?” Fenris whispered, hands smoothing her hair away from her face. She blinked her eyes open, her entire body limp and heavy. “Are you alright, Alie?”

“I want the lavender in my bath,” she mumbled, or tried to. It came out quite garbled, but he smiled at her anyway.

“Then you shall have lavender,” he told her.

She lost track of herself again as he drew the bath, but she woke when he picked her up and cradled her against his naked chest. The bath smelled of lavender oil and was warm but not hot enough to burn on her abused ass when he allowed her to slide into the water. His hands were gentle as he washed her and massaged away the stress and strain. She murmured her praise of him, how glad she was to obey and the relief she felt when she gave in. He asked about her name and why it had bothered her like that but she didn’t really have an answer so they shelved it for later.

His smirk was smug as he dried her off and wrapped her in a robe. He helped her to drink water and held her close. She was utterly ruined, her legs made of water that couldn’t hold her weight, the imprint of his hand already turning blue on her ass. She could have healed it, she knew, and he wouldn’t mind at all, but she liked the way it stung when she moved so she left it as it was. She’d earned it, she told him, and she’d wear it proudly. His smirk became even more satisfied.

She fell asleep curled up on his chest as he read the book, his free hand tracing patterns on her skin.

**Author's Note:**

> This was in my WIPs for I don't even know how long... Honestly, I just wanted it done so it's done! I'm not 100% happy with it, but it's fine! Good enough.


End file.
